Spoiled Rotten
by dahliasandall
Summary: Clove Fuhrman was just a normal girl, until her mother died and she found out her real father was James Shine, megastar. Now she has to move to the Capitol and live with her father and her half sisters, Glimmer and Shimmer. To make matters worse, it appears that the oh-so-famous Cato Woods just won't leave her alone... (main pairings: Clato, Odesta, and Gimmer/Gloss)
1. Chapter 1: No Creative Title

**a/n: I saw the book Spoiled in 5****th**** period - my friend Mackenzie was reading it. So as she was finishing her work I looked at the first chapter. And… wah-la! A story hath been born…**

**disclaimer: don't own The Hunger Games it now, and I never will.**

Spoiled Rotten

Chapter One

by Dahliasandall

Glimmer Shine threw the dress down in disgust.

"Ugh!" she whined. "Shim,_ why_ did you drag me down here? I swear, there is NOTHING." Shimmer Shine, Glimmer's twin sister, rolled her eyes.

"Glim. This is where the _sporty_ stuff is, not the hot-off-the-press Paris fashions." Huffing, Glimmer turned away towards the Sleepwear section.

To be honest, Glimmer had more important things to do, like stalking-no, _following_- Cato Woods on Facebook, Instragram, and Twitter. You couldn't blame her- Cato Woods, megastar, was a very busy person.

She gasped in pure shock, ashamed at the store for even _carrying _the offending item: a white flannel nightgown. Turning on the heel of her new Gucci boots, she stormed away to the register, slamming down the one worthwhile item she had found at this department of Capitol Couture: diamond earrings. She glared at the employee, who with a frightened look on her face, rang her up.

Shimmer appeared next to her, carrying a bunch of clothes in her arms, including the nightgown.

"Take that back, Shimmer Sarah Shine!" Glimmer said, pointing an accusatory finger at the nightgown. Tourists snapped their heads around, looking at the two of them.

"Ohmigosh, Jeanie, those are the Shine twins!" "They're really _here!_" "I told you this was a good day to come!" Yes, sometime it was hard having a famous dad, even one such as James Shine, a world-famous movie star.

Grabbing Shimmer's hand, she pulled her out to the waiting limo, grabbing a _Capitol Now_ tabloid on the way out.

Hey, maybe Cato would be free.

But when she saw the tabloid's cover she was definitely _not_ happy.

**DOES MEGASTAR JAMES SHINE HAVE A LOVECHILD? **was emblazoned on the front cover. The picture shows a girl about her age, a brunette with high cheekbones, freckles, and… emerald green eyes. The exact same ones as she and her father had. The girl was wearing a dress you would see at a costume party- dark green with silver trim. Her hair was in an intricately woven braid, with three ribbons – emerald green, like her eyes, forest green, like the dress, and silver, like the trim.

As much as Glimmer hated to admit it, they _did_ look a lot alike – they had the same high cheekbones and slope of their nose.

Maybe they really _were_ sisters.

Oh, snap.

Oh, snap.

Oh, snap!

Clove Fuhrman slammed on the brakes, jolting the car forward.

"Ow!" her adopted little sister, Nutmeg, whined. "Get out," Clove said, jerking her thumb towards the middle school. Nutmeg was a pain sometime (fine, most of the time) but she still loved her anyways. Parking the car, she carefully stepped out, trying not to rip the hem of her dress. It was her mother's, and she had worn it to her high school sophomore year's dance.

But when she made her way to the entrance of the high school, which was right next to the middle school, lights blinded her.

Wait a minute. Lights?

Suddenly, a microphone was shoved underneath her nose. "Miss Fuhrman! Is it true that you're the lovechild of James Shine and his ex-stylist, Abigail Fuhrman?" It _was_ true that she was the daughter of Abigail, but she never thought that she could be the daughter of James Shine.

In all honesty, she loathed the man and all his movies. They all had the same plot – pretty blonde girl falls in love with James, some tragedy rips them apart. She had been forced to go to them at the insistence of Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter, and one of her best friends. All of them were a waste of her money and time that could be used for practicing for cross country.

Clove was a runner; the captain of the cross country even though she was only a sophomore. In seventh grade, the coach had chosen her to run with the high schoolers, and now she was training for the Olympics.

"Is this some sort of practical joke?" she demanded. "No, Miss Fuhrman, I assure you that it is not," the reporter said. "Wait, how do you know my name? Are you some sort of stalker?" "No, Miss Fuhrman. Your mother is the late Abigail Fuhrman?"

Clove swallowed back the lump in her throat- _late_. She didn't like to be reminded of that. "Well, yes, I am." "In her will, did you know that it stated that if she died before you came of age, you were supposed to go to your father?" the reporter questioned. Well, no. Actually, she hadn't.

"_What's _going on here?" Annie Cresta, one of her best friends asked, storming up the front steps. Annie had a famous father, too. When her she was ten, her parents divorced. Annie, along with her mother and younger sister Elizabeth-Eliza-moved in with her grandparents, who ran the Lobster Grill, a seafood restaurant in Amelle, Georgia, where they all lived. Annie's other sister Margaret, or Margie, lived with her father.

The reporters turned to stare at Annie, in her Four of Hearts costume for the Sophomore Costume Party. Most of her friends had gone as characters from Alice in Wonderland- Madge had gone as Alice, for example. Clove herself had gone as an Arthurian princess. But she had never been one to "go with the flow".

Rolling her eyes, Annie grabbed Clove's arm and dragged her into the building.

"Daddy, we need to talk," Glimmer announced, shoving the tabloid into her father's arms. James Shine just sighed. "Daddy, is it true?" she asked, hoping the answer was 'no'.

"Yes." he said. "Daddy! Why didn't you tell me or Shimmer?" she asked, hands on her hips of the Chanel dress. "Sweetheart, Abigail was my stylist. And, well, we fell in love." he responded. "Daddy! Wasn't that when you were only wearing sequined jumpsuits?" she said, stomping her Marc Jacobs ballet flat. "Well, Abigail was an _artist_ with sequined jumpsuits!" he defended himself.

"So what is with all this press coverage?" she questioned. "Well, Abigail died from cancer about a month ago. There's another little girl, Nutmeg, she'll live with a family friend."

"Nutmeg? What kind of name is that?" she said, rolling her eyes. "Well, your half-sister's name is Clove." he stated. Glimmer didn't say anything - she was too shocked.

"And so," he said, continuing, "She'll go to your school for your junior year, and then for your senior year, you'll go to her school in Amelle, Georgia. We'll be doing a reality TV show starring Shimmer, yourself, Marvel Quaid, and Cato Woods." At 'Cato Woods', she started listening again, having tuned out him at 'junior year'.

"So you'll need to pack, because we'll jet off for Georgia in a week."

Glimmer just shook her head. This was just _so _not her day.

**a/n: and there we have it, chapter one. I don't have a creative name for it. I didn't like the ending too much though – I felt it was kind of abrupt. review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2: Bus of Doom

**disclaimer: I don't own it, no matter how much I wish I did :'-(**

**Spoiled Rotten**

**Chapter Two**

**by: Dahliasandall**

"You have his eyes, you know," came the smirking voice of Gale Hawthorne from behind her. It was homeroom, and the last day of school; most of the teachers were pretty lenient.

It also helped that their homeroom teacher was Haymitch Abernathy, who was either drunk or asleep.

Gale and Clove had always had a hate-hate relationship, ever since he messed up Clove's representation of Van Gogh's _Starry Night_… in kindergarten. So, in revenge she had painted her hand red and slapped him across the face.

It had given a whole new meaning to "leaving a red mark". Ever since then, they were always insulting each other, discreetly or not so discreetly. Even worse, he was in half of her classes. Some days – like today – it took all of her willpower not to slap him silly.

"Oh, shut up, Hawthorne!" It was the wrong thing to say – all it led too was an insult fight.

Annie whirled around from her seat in front of Clove. "For the love of Panem, can't you two stop fighting and just _get a room_? Sheesh." The two of them exchanged horrified glances, and scooted away from each other in the opposite direction.

All that ended up happening was them falling down, off their chairs and onto the floor. Annie whirled around again. "Would it kill you two to have some decorum?" she snapped. "It would help if we actually knew what 'decorum' _meant_, you know," Gale said, smirking… again. Why did he keep smirking? "Actually, _I _know what it means," Clove volunteered.

Annie just rolled her eyes.

Cato Woods lounged on his bed, flipping through _Capitol Now_. Hearing his phone's trademark _ding!_ to indicate new texts, he saw it was Glimmer Shine.

Panem, she was annoying. He really _should_ block her. Plus, he preferred brunettes.

Flipping through _Capitol_ _Now, _he saw a picture of a pretty girl. _And,_ she was a brunette. Apparently, her name was Clove Fuhrman. She was the kid of James Shine – his neighbor – and was apparently moving to the Capitol in a week.

She was cute. And brunette. Maybe he'd ask her out… His phone dinged again.

Glimmer. Who else?

"Teachers, please release students to the following buses… 51…"

When Clove heard Bus 51 being called, she was out of there. However, when she got to the bus, she wasn't sure that it was such a good idea.

The bus was pink. Pink, with yellow and blue flowers. It had the words "Groovy Tunes on Bus 51" written on it. She could hear the Beatles, and some other peace rally-hippie esque. music coming from the interior.

Katniss Everdeen, one of the few people who Gale wasn't a complete dipwit too, popped her head out.

"Clove! Put these on!" she called, tossing her a flowered bandana and some strings of beads. Now she was really scared.

Suddenly, it all made sense.

Senior Prank Day. Every year, the seniors would play a prank on the last day of school to "leave their mark". It seemed that this year's seniors had decided to groovify Bus 51. But of all the buses, why hers? So with great trepidation, she put on the bandana and the beads. Go with the flow, right?

When she had settled herself in the middle of the bus – that's where the action was, _not_ the back, those poor, misdirected freshmen – Gale started to talk to her. So she pushed him. Into the middle of the isle.

Ha! Hopefully, it left a mark.

"Thanks for that motivational push, Clove!" he said. Wait. Motivational push? "Well, how about I motivationally push you off the Grand Canyon, where you can motivationally hit your head on the white water rapids and motivationally die?" "Exactly, Clovey!" he said, an annoying grin on his face. "How about I motivationally murder you?" she said, trying to resist the urge to slap him. "Well, if you motivationally murder me, than you won't go to jail. But then, I'll always be with you – motivationally!"

At that idiotic statement, she grabbed her stuff and went to sit next to Annie, who hopefully would be a little saner. Unfortunately for Clove, the odds were definitely _not_ in her favor that day.

Annie was gossiping with Clara Finch Fox – or Foxface, as they affectionately called her – about many different things. If Thresh liked Clara, if James really _was_ Clove's father, about Finnick Odair, and why the heck a limo – with the windows open – was right next to them. Wait. A limo?

So in sheer desperation to shut their mindless chatter up, she grabbed Annie's phone and tossed it into through the windows of the limo.

Cato Woods was sitting in a limo. Marvel, Shimmer, Glimmer, James, Finnick Odair, Peeta Mellark, and himself were all riding to Clove's house, to 'get a feel for the town', where they would spend their senior year, filming a reality show.

Then, they passed a bus. A pink, floral bus. "Is that a…?" Peeta asked. "I _think_ it's a bus," Shimmer said, her forehead creased.

Suddenly, a phone came out of nowhere. It was white iPhone with an Otterbox case that reminded Cato of the ocean.

Then they heard the screams. "OH MY GOSH, CLOVE, YOU THREW MY PHONE!" came the shriek of a girl. Raucous laughter could be heard from inside the bus. A girl with olive skin, gray eyes, and a black braid leaned out the window of the … whatever it was. "Hey!" she called. "Have you seen a phone? White, with a blue-green case?" Peeta held it up. "Thanks!" she yelled, flashing a smile.

"Annie! Your phone's safe!" the girl called. Another girl came up to the bus window, this one with a dark shoulder-length cut and sea green eyes. "Toss me the phone!" she yelled. Peeta did, and the girl – Annie – caught it expertly. Annie turned around and made a face at a brunette with green eyes- a very famous face.

Clove Fuhrman had apparently thrown this Annie's phone.

Pretty, and not afraid of a fight?

Cato Woods might just have found his soulmate.

**a/n: done! I probably won't be able to update until Tuesday or Thursday, though. thanks to all who reviewed/favorite/followed! oh, and please review this chapter too.**


	3. Chapter 3: Glimmer Seems Shallow

**disclaimer: don't own anything at all**

**a/n: to clarify, the 'motivational push' thing comes from this ****really**** annoying boy in my 3****rd**** period. I tend to push him a lot because he'll come up to me and be like, "So, (insert my name here), how's your day been?" and I'm like… ugh! go away! stalker! shut up! {end lengthy a/n here}**

Spoiled Rotten

Chapter Three

by: Dahliasandall

The limo slowed to a stop in front of a Victorian style two-story house with purple shutters. It would fit right in to the Capitol, with its pale blue paint color, lime green trim, and purple shutters, Glimmer realized. Still, it was tacky – too many bright colors, in Glimmer's glorified opinion.

A girl with pale skin, white-blond hair, and light blue eyes sat on the front porch, eating a grape popsicle. When she saw them, the girl waved at them. "Come on in," she called. "I'm Nutmeg," she added, seeing their confused looks.

Well, at least _one_ person around here has some fashion sense, she thought. Everyone she had seen around here in the small town of Amelle (population: 2,528) had been wearing jeans and t-shirts.

Simply unacceptable! Glimmer sincerely hoped that Clove's wardrobe would be adorable. If not, she would have to take her shopping.

The door slammed again, and a girl – Clove – stepped out with five suitcases, ten boxes, and four duffel bags. Glimmer surveyed her outfit – short cream floral cutoffs, sleeveless emerald button up blouse, and cream lace crochet Toms – and had to admit that maybe she wouldn't be so bad.

Maybe. But she lived in a fashion-challenged town, so she probably needed lessons.

"Can ya'll help me with these?" Clove asked. Glimmer mentally cringed at the word 'ya'll'. She also needed language help – saying 'ya'll' in the Capitol was a criminal offense. It could make her a _social outcast_.

No. Just, no. No sister of Glimmer Grace Shine would be a social outcast. Simply unacceptable.

"Thanks, Shimmer!" Clove said, panting, leaning back against the plush velvet upholstery of the luxury jet. The two of them had just loaded all of her boxes and bags onto the plane. Glimmer, her father, and the boys had all just sat around talking. That was when her respect for them had decreased suddenly.

It had been a week since they had gotten to Amelle. Last night, her friends had thrown a killer party for her and, surprisingly, Annie.

Hey, you knew you had a good friend when she was willing to move to the Capitol and live with her dad to be there for you.

At first, Clove had been shocked. Astounded. But in the end, she decided that, hey, at least she would have a friend when she started Capitol High.

And Annie must either be a _really_ good friend, or because of Finnick Odair. Personally, Clove was leaning towards the second option.

"So, Clove, Annie … play any sports?" Shimmer queried. "I'm on swim team," Annie volunteered. "Cross country, since 7th grade. I'm training for the Games," Clove replied. "The Games? We have Coaches Enobaria, and Brutus. They're both former Victors of the Games – Enobaria in lacrosse, Brutus in wrestling. But we really need some good runners on our team this year – honestly, Cato's the only good one." Shimmer spewed out, excited.

Clove definitely did _not_ want to run with Mister I-Can't-Help-Because-I-Don't-Want-To-Break-A-Nail. She honestly wouldn't have been surprised if he bribed his way on.

"I play soccer. It's my passion," Shimmer said, striking a pose, imitating some Capitolites.

Clove didn't want too, but she snickered.

Clove threw open the doors of her bedroom, tossing her stuff in it before quickly shutting it and plopping down on her (new) bed. It was a nice room, she told herself, but she preferred her old one better.

Her old room's walls were painted like Van Gogh's _Starry Night_, with a blue and yellow bedspread.

Her mother had always loved Van Gogh. Nutmeg's room was painted like Sunflowers in a Vase, or something like that.

Now, she missed home more than ever. Why did her mom have to go and get cancer?

Well, at least she had Annie. Now, all she had to worry about was the paparazzi.

Meanwhile, next door, four boys and a girl sat on the floor. These boys were Cato Woods, Peeta Mellark, Marvel Quaid, and Finnick Odair. The girl was Glimmer Shine.

"So…" Peeta said. "Cato, I bet you 500 bucks that you can't get Fuhr-whatever-her-name-is to fall in love with you. At this, Glimmer frowned. Couldn't Mellark see that Cato was hers?

Cato smirked. "You're on, Mellark." After all, Clove was hot. And brunette.

Marvel was snickering at this. From what he had seen of Clove Fuhrman, she was a tough nut with attitude. He was glad that he hadn't been dared to do that – no on needed to know that he had a crush on Shimmer Shine. She had always seemed nicer than Glimmer.

Finnick Odair, much like Marvel, was snickering. Also like Marvel, he was glad he didn't have to do the dare. No matter what, his thoughts kept straying to the cute dark haired girl, Annie Cresta. Finnick now had an excuse to go over to her house – his little brother, Percy, was dating her little sister Margie.

They made a cute couple. He and Annie would look good together, bronze hair with black.

Glimmer Shine was furious. How_ dare _Mellark dare her Cato-kins to go out with her Cinderella-like stepsister to go out with him? And worse, they would probably fall in love, just like in one of her dad's chick flicks! It just wasn't fair.

Peeta Mellark was excited. Cato would look good with Clove, and maybe Clove would introduce him to the olive-skinned girl he saw on the bus. He could only hope that the girl wasn't taken.

Clove laid on her bed, humming "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds", one of her favorite songs.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds!_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds!_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds!_

_Ah..._

Tomorrow, she started school at Panem High School. She highly suspected it would be extremely different from Amelle High.

Tomorrow could take its sweet time.

**a/n: I updated early. go me! I was at a church retreat at a nearby camp. it was fun – my cabin took the mattress of james, a leader, and put it in a different cabin. it was hilarious to watch his reaction. then the leaders got a face full of whipped cream. hilarious!**

**oh, and I don't own "Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds". it's a very good song. go listen to it on YouTube … after you review, of course. (hint, hint!)**


	4. Chapter 4: First Days Suck

**a/n: yeah, so I haven't updated in a while. so sue me. I blame school and nine weeks exams. yes, my school has exams every nine weeks. no, I am not in high school.**

**There are spoilers in this chapter, so be warned!**

**Spoiled Rotten**

**Chapter Four **

**by: Dahliasandall**

Clove woke to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. _"It's a good morning! Wake up to a brand new day!" _came the cheery voice of the radio-person-song-thingy.

It was very annoying.

Suddenly, her phone chimed. Oh, joy – a text from Mr. Motivational, a.k.a. Gales Hawthorne.

**Gale Hawthorne **

**Have a motivational day, Clovey!**

**ur weird.**

**Aww. My feelings are motivationally hurt!**

**good. u r a stalker.**

Honestly, Hawthorne scared the crap out of her.

Clove's closet was ridiculously huge, and filled with clothes. She searched for something that might be vaguely comfortable and finally chose a pair of Miss Me jeans, a loose yellow t-shirt, and Nike shoes. She grabbed her book bag and bag with her cross country clothes, heading out the door.

Shimmer was already downstairs. "Are you nervous?" she asked.

"I'm not nervous. I'm terrified, duh!" she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well, come on. We have to leave soon if we want to get your schedule," Shimmer said, pulling her out the door by her arm.

"Hello! I'm Secretary Effie Trinket! Are you here for your schedule!"

The first thing Clove noticed about Effie Trinket was _pink._ Her hair, her clothes… all pink. And if there was one thing Clove hated, it was the color pink.

Ew.

And there was also the _teensy-weensy_ fact that she sounded so maniacally upbeat about everything. She even managed to change a question into an explanation.

And quite honestly, it scared Clove out of her $99 dollar Miss Me jeans, the ones with a fleur-de-lis on the back.

First period was art class, with Mr. Crane, who insisted that they call him "Seneca." Thankfully, because it was the first day, he didn't make Annie and Clove introduce himself.

"Today, we will be _cartooning,_" he said. "I have different art supplies laid out on the back table, so experiment and we'll show our cartoons. And nothing obscene, Mr. Odair!" he said, frowning at Finnick who was grinning sheepishly.

Clove grabbed some pastels, and set to work sketching that memorable day when Katniss had set the school bus on fire.

What nice, responsible friends she had.

"Okay!" Seneca said, clapping his hands. "Let's show our cartoons! Now, how about…Ms. Cresta, why don't you first?"

Annie stood up calmly, gliding to the front of the room before holding up her cartoon. "This is Clove and Gale Hawthorne – a guy in my grade back home, I think he has a thing for Clove if you ask me – on the first day of kindergarten when Clove slapped him. Now _that_ was a funny moment…" Annie's cartoon was simply done in black and white; the only part in color was the handprint.

"Good job, Ms. Cresta! A++!" Seneca said, cheerily.

Now Clove was almost certain that everyone here was a certified lunatic.

"Miss Fuhrman?" Seneca asked, his voice breaking through her cloud she called her name.

"I did my cartoon on my friend Katniss when she set the school bus on fire. She's a pyromaniac, we call her the Girl on Fire or the Girl Who Likes to Set Things on Fire." Following this, there was an awkward silence.

"Awkward silence!" said Finnick in a loud whisper, which totally _killed _the mood. Clove glanced at him, but he was looking at Annie with a star-struck look in his eyes.

Ooh, someone was in love.

Luckily the bell rang then, and Clove headed off to second period – English with Mr. Plutarch Heavensbee, **(a/n: did I spell this right? please tell me!) **who hopefully wouldn't insist that they call him 'Plutarch'. That would be _extremely _odd.

As Clove ran out, she didn't notice Peeta Mellark who had a dreamy look in his eyes. In fact, Peeta was thinking about the girl on the bus; Katniss, the pretty pyromaniac with the red shirt.

What Peeta didn't know was that Katniss had a celebrity crush on him since eighth grade – thirteen years old – when he had first risen to fame.

When Clove got to English, she the seats where arranged in to tables. Shimmer and Annie were already sitting down at a table with an unfamiliar girl.

"This is Cashmere. Her older brother, Gloss, is a senior." Cashmere was pretty, with blonde hair and green eyes. However, the 'popular girl' image was killed by large, round, navy blue glasses. She wore a striped nautical sweater dress, and white ballet flats.

"Don't let the girly-girl image kill your opinion of her. Cashmere has one _mean_ backhand!" Shimmer joked.

"So, you play tennis?" asked Annie to Cashmere. Her face lit up.

Shimmer grabbed Annie's wrists and shook them. "Annie!" she cried dramatically. "If you ask Cash about tennis… well, let's just say you better love it."

Annie jerked her wrists away. "Geez, okay! And where's Glimmer?" she asked.

It was Cashmere who answered. "This is an accelerated English class. Glimmer is the _least_ accelerated person I've ever had the displeasure to meet."

It was then Mr. Heavensbee entered. "Hello, class. I'm Mr. Heavensbee," – at this Clove let out a sigh of relief – "And welcome to accelerated English! Today, we'll be focusing on a very interesting book I saw at a bookstore. It's by a good author – Suzanne Collins, I think her name is."

At this Clove paled.

"The book we'll be reading is called _The Hunger Games,_" he continued.

Clove was hyperventilating as Mr. Heavensbee passed out the books.

"Are you okay, Clove?" Cashmere asked her in a whisper. Clove shook her head, flipping through the book until she reached the part.

"Look at this," she said. "I DIE! In the second book, _you_ die, Cashmere. At the end of the third book, Annie is apparently a single mother – a widow! And for the record, you're not in it, Shimmer." she finished.

Cashmere and Shimmer stared at her, gaping with open mouths. "Who wrote this?" asked Cashmere, throwing the book down in disgust.

"Katniss Everdeen – the pyromaniac, remember? – and Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter. They wrote it a while back; I never thought it would become this popular. They killed almost everyone off, even Prim – that's Katniss' little sister – and Madge herself! It's a really messes up book," Annie replied.

"And apparently, Plutarch Heavensbee is a rebel leader," Clove smirked.

"You know, I really want to meet this pyromaniacal-book-writing girl Katniss." said Shimmer.

Annie patted her hand sympathetically. "Actually, I'm not sure if you really want to. She _is_ The Girl Who Likes To Set Things On Fire, after all."

**a/n: Sorry this got took so long to update. I had writers' block. Ack, Cashmere's name keeps bugging me! I keep wanting to spell it Cashemere! Anyway, I have a break today and tomorrow (10/7/13 and 10/8/13) so I can update then. Can you please review this and tell me what you think? Please please please? I will be happy! ;-) **

**Random Funny Moment: **

**Q) How do you annoy Foxface? **

**A) Just play "What does the fox say?" You know, Foxlike face and never talks?**

**He he. The things I do to amuse myself…**


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch, 8th Period, Time Skip

**a/n: I went to the state fair on Tuesday and saw the adorable border collies, climbed on the tractors in front of the Coliseum, ate cotton candy, and stole my brother's funnel cake. I went with my friend Conley. Also, my mother had apparently NEVER heard of "What Does the Fox Say?" so I had to show it to her. He he… anyway, without further ado, I present to you…Chapter 5!**

**Spoiled Rotten**

**Chapter Five**

**by: Dahliasandall**

After four excruciating periods – Art with Seneca Crane, English with Plutarch Heavensbee, Social Studies with Commander Amy Paylor, and Computer with Beetee Techs – it was _finally_ time for lunch.

She plunked her Vera Bradley Lunch Bunch in the pattern Canterbury Cobalt. Annie had a Lunch Break in Marina Paisley. Clove pulled out her sandwich, chips, orange, Coke and Cosmic Brownie ignoring the stares of everyone.

Cashmere broke the silence. "Not many people actually eat a full lunch," she said. Glancing over her shoulder, she added "Oh, joy. It's Glimmer."

"Hey, Clove! You just _have _to eat lunch with us!" Glimmer said brightly.

"No, thanks. I prefer to spend my lunch period with people that have brain cells to make up for the makeup," Clove retorted.

"Ooh, burn!" whispered Annie.

Clove raised an eyebrow. "Annie, you _do_ realize you sound like Finnick?" she pointed out, smirking. Annie's cheeks reddened. "Ooh, does wittle Annie have a wittle crush?" she taunted.

Shimmer glared at her sister. "Don't be mean, Clove. Wait, on second thought, _please_ use those snappy retorts because the village idiots are coming."

And they were. Cato, Peeta, Marvel, and Finnick were strutting to their table.

"What are they, fashion models on a Paris runway?" Cashmere quipped.

"Hey, Clove baby. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Cato asked, winking and putting an arm around her.

Clove shrugged his arm off and glared at him before giving Cato a sickly sweet smile. "Not as much as it will when I slap that smirk off your ugly face," she retorted.

"Ooh, burn!" Finnick and Annie said at the same time.

"One point for Clove," started Annie.

"And none for Cato!" Finnick finished.

"Wow, Finnick Do have, like, a thing for Annie? You're finishing each other's sentences and married couples do that, you know. Well, my parents do," Cashmere commented.

Clove raised a finger. "One word, Cashmere. One word – _Mockingjay._" Cashmere nodded in understanding.

Finnick looked annoyed. "I do NOT have a thing for Annie!"

Shimmer waved her hand dismissively. "Please, Odair. We all saw you ogling her this morning."

Finnick crossed his arms. "I'll say this one time, and one time only. I do not like Annie. Romantically, I only like her as a friend." he added, seeing Annie's hurt expression, which softened.

"Sure," said Shimmer, clearly not convinced.

Cato then turned to Clove. "If I had a nickel every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I would have only five cents!" he said.

"If I had a nickel for every time I met someone as annoying as you, I would be broke," Clove smirked.

"Good one," Glimmer said, admiringly. Everyone turned to look at her, because quite frankly, they had forgotten she was there.

Then the lunch bell rang. "Wait up, Clove! Walk with me to sixth period?" But Clove was already out the door, heading to pre-calculus.

~EIGHTH PERIOD~

Clove had changed into her normal cross country clothes – Nike shorts, a sports bra, an overlarge tank top, and Nike shoes. She would be driven home with Annie, Shimmer, and Glimmer.

"You must be Clove Fuhrman," an unfamiliar voice came. A tall, middle-aged, muscular woman was standing behind her. "I'm Lyme. Are you training for the Games?"

Clove nodded. The Hunger Games – also known as the Olympics – was the world's most competitive sporting event. Every year 24 competitors – 12 male, 12 female – were chosen to compete in different areas. You had to be 18-24 to compete, so Clove could compete in a couple years. Only the best of the best could compete, and that was exactly what Clove was.

The best of the very best.

Panem High School had five Victors teaching – Enobaria, who won in lacrosse, Brutus, who won in wrestling, Lyme, who won in cross country, Blight, who won in soccer, and Mags, who was the swim coach. Annie was on the swim team, along with Finnick.

Poor little Annie, having to deal with Finnick all period.

"Yes, I am. Since 7th grade," she told Lyme.

Lyme gave Clove a nod of approval. "All right, everyone! Today, we'll be doing sprints. You know the drill – get in your lane. When you hear the whistle, you start running along the path. But stay in your lane! Now, get ready…get set…GO!"

The whistle blew, and Clove was off. She didn't notice that Cato was right by her – well, nit immediately.

"Can you keep up? Bet you can't do– AHH!" Cato had tripped on a root on the dirt path. Clove had run at her old school both on smooth paths and on dirt ones, so she was able to keep her balance. Turning a corner, she saw Lyme staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Four minutes, sixteen seconds. You beat Cato Wood's previous record of five minutes, fifty five seconds. The track team may have hope yet."

At this moment Cato stumbled out of the woods. "You cheated! I know you did!" he screamed at her, almost splattering her with spittle.

Ew.

"Gah, Woods, get a grip!" she said, wiping her face.

"Ooh, Fuhrman, I thought we were on first name basis," he said, smirking. Honestly, she had the feeling that he would become the next Gale Hawthorne.

"As far as I was concerned, we were never on first name basis," she retorted. Gah, why was he still smirking?

"It's because I'm too cool to smile normally," he said…still smirking.

Crap! She had said that out loud!

Grabbing her bag, she spun around to hide her red face but he had already taken it. "Here, love," Cato said, winking.

However, when she grabbed the bag, she felt a jolt of electricity. What was going on? Luckily, the final bell had just rung so she ran out the door.

Good riddance, Cato Woods.

**a/n: So I'm setting up Odesta and Clato. Gloss makes an appearance in the next chapter, promise. Can you review this, please please please?**


	6. Chapter 6: Birthdays and Etc

**a/n: wow. Chapter six. Oh, and does anyone see the Calvin and Hobbes reference in here?**

**I won't do review responses unless it is a Guest, but I'll probably PM you if you have an account.**

**Guest Reviewer: Ack! I feel so stupid now! I'll going to try to fix it in this chapter…thanks for pointing that out!**

**Spoiled Rotten**

**Chapter Six**

**by: Dahliasandall**

Clove sat at her desk, daydreaming in second period. Commander Paylor (Clove had no idea why she insisted on being called _Commander_ Paylor) was droning on about something.

"Ms. Fuhrman! What state do we live in?" she snapped.

"Denial?" Clove guessed.

"Well, I suppose I can't argue with that." she sighed. Cashmere gave her a high five under her desk.

Social Studies was a mediocre class – they were currently learning about ancient Mesopotamia, which Clove had studied in 7th grade.

Honestly. It really made you wonder about the educational quality of the Capitol.

Fourth period was computer class. Most of the time – because Clove had a seat in the back with Shimmer – they would spend all their time playing Internet Solitaire and listening to music from iTunes and YouTube.

At lunch, Clove couldn't see any of her friends. The alternatives were either to a) eat alone, or b) eat with Cato and his friends.

As much as she despised Cato, she would rather eat with him than to eat alone.

"Can I sit here?" she asked, plunking down without waiting for answer.

Peeta rolled his eyes. "Yes, you can sit here. And for the record, this is Gloss Luxes." A muscular boy with bronze hair and blue eyes is sitting down by Cato.

"Are you related to Cashmere Luxes?" she questioned, taking a bite of her apple.

"Unfortunately," Gloss scowled.

"Why? Don't you like her?"

"Not at all. We have a…strong sibling rivalry." he replied.

Peeta snorted, crossing his arms. "That's the understatement of the century," he muttered under his breath.

Sixth and seventh period passed without incident, which Clove was grateful for. She didn't really need any more drama (which was her eighth period) in her life, nor did she want any.

Eighth period was drama with Cinna Hamilton, who asked that they call him "Cinna". However, it wasn't _as_ awkward as it was with Mr. Crane – no, _Seneca_, Clove had to remind herself.

Today Cinna had announced that the drama class would be painting scenery to help with the class play – Les Miserables, or Les Miz, as most of the students called it.

"So, Cato, I have a question," Clove asked on one of these lazy afternoons.

"What?" Cato asked lazily while lying on his back, swiping the paintbrush across the background of the factory scene.

"Why do you do cross country? All the other guys are skinny and lanky, and you're, well… _not." _ She said, brushing the edge of the paintbrush on a brick on the fake wall.

"Well…" he said, rolling over so he was facing her. "I blame Marvel."

_He has nice eyes… No! Shut up, Clove! The only time he's spoken to you is to hit on you!_

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, he joined the football team, and they had too many boys on it. They had an empty cross country spot, so I was booted off because I had the fastest score in sprints," he replied, grinning at her. "But now, I'm glad I'm on cross country," he added, almost like an afterthought.

"Why?" she asked, though not really sure if she wanted to hear they answer.

"Because you're on it, Clovey!" he said, grinning like an idiot.

Yikes. It felt like the Gale Hawthorne thing all over again. So she grabbed her things, and moved over to Shimmer, Annie, and Cashmere who were all gossiping.

Gah, she had déja vu!

"So, everyone knows that Glimmer likes Cato, but apparently Cato told Marvel, who told Peeta, who told Gloss, who told me that Cato likes _Clove_, not Glimmer!" Cashmere said, proud of having this nugget of information.

"So…" Clove said. "I was thinking that maybe Glimmer would be good for Gloss. Maybe the lack of brain cells would make up for it," she smirked.

"You-"stated Annie.

"Are-"continued Cashmere.

"Brilliant!" finished Shimmer.

Shimmer and Cashmere looked at each other. "Do you know what this means?" asked Shimmer excitedly.

"It's blind date time!" The two of them squealed at the same time.

Clove groaned, letting her head drop onto the table.

Just when she thought things were getting easier…

Finnick ambled over to the spot where the four girls were playing a game of Go Fish and eating pistachios. Cinna hadn't noticed; he was too busy grading, or preparing for the play. Either way, he wasn't noticing them.

"Hey! My birthday party's on Saturday. Can you make it, sweetheart?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Annie.

She responded with gritted teeth, forcing a sickly sweet smile onto her face. "Of course, _Finny_," she said, enunciating the last word. "But can Shim, Cash, and Clove come as well? It would really mean a lot to me," she said, batting her eyelashes.

Finnick stared at her, almost drooling. "Well – err – sure!" he said, stumbling over his words. "The more the merrier, right?" he said weakly.

"Of course!" Annie cooed, stroking his arm.

When Finnick walked away, he looked like he had been struck by The Lightning Of Love, with a dreamy expression on his face.

Cashmere and Shimmer looked at her with shocked expressions.

"You – just – you, you, you…" Shimmer said, stuttering over her words.

"You got us four an invite to _Finnick Odair's_ birthday party! He's like, the most popular guy in the grade!" Cashmere squealed.

"Is that a bad thing?" Annie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no!" Shimmer was quick to assure her. "That's a _good_ thing! A very good thing!" she added.

"Now, girls what will we wear?" Cashmere asked, rubbing her hands together in an almost maniacal way.

"Do I _have_ to do this?" whined Clove.

"Yes. _CATO WOODS_ apparently likes you, and he'll be there. So we gotta make you gorgeous!" Annie said with her arms crossed.

Right then and there, Clove knew she wasn't getting out of it.

_Oh, kill me now. _

**a/n: chapter six done! at church last night we watched "What Does the Fox Say?" and showed it to Lauren, Sarah, and Justin, three of the youth leaders. My mother called it 'surreal' – I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not… On another note, to all you PJatO and HoO fans…The House of Hades! I'm getting it soon! And on a Divergent note… Allegiant soon! Why do all new books come out in October? It's just something I've noticed…**

**Song of the Chapter: "Summertime Sadness" – the original, ****not**** the remix by Lana Del Rey**

**Review, pretty please!**

**Review!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Glimmer Has a Secret

**a/n: my excuses are at the bottom.**

**Orianna:**** I was actually trying to make Glimmer good… well, it definitely backfired, and hopefully this fixes it. Oh, and this chapter has more Glimmer in it :-/**

**Hannah: (you know who you are) ONLY MRS. B CAN CALL MY AWESOME EPIC MALALA PAPER THAT! DON'T YOU DARE, OR I'LL GO ALL EMO!CHRISTOPHER OR GANGSTA!GRANT, OKAY? FANTASTIC! AND IF YOU SPOILED ****ALLEGIANT**** FOR AMY I WILL KILL YOU! WE NEED TO ANTI-DIVERGENT ON HER WHEN SHE FINISHES ****ALLEGIANT****! AND WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT NINJA KICK AT GRANT DURING EIGHTH PERIOD?**

**Spoiled Rotten**

**Chapter Seven**

**by: Dahliasandall**

It seemed to Glimmer that everybody was stereotyped, whether they liked it or not. Blondes were dumb. Girls who wore their hair in ponytails were athletic. And Glimmer, being blonde and pretty, was automatically stereotyped as a 'dumb blonde', as her _darling _twin sister liked to call her. Glimmer had dyslexia, and Shimmer didn't. The dyslexia made it hard for her to read, and so she was in the lowest – if not remedial – classes.

But if one thing Glimmer wanted to do was be a nurse. She already had a place in medical school, and she didn't want to be a fashion model or an actor like almost everyone thought she would be.

No, she would help people. Maybe then she could save people, and it would make up for how she couldn't save her mother or Topaz.

Maybe. But then again, maybe not.

Glimmer ambled in to the café where she worked as an after school job. "Hey, Johanna," she said to her best friend. Many people thought that her best friend was Leevy, a popular girl or – Snow forbid – _Shimmer_ or even worse, Clove.

Gag. Just gag her now.

But she got along with Johanna Mason well – maybe it was the fact that they both hated their sisters, or that even though they both worked, they didn't _need_ the money.

It had all started last year. Glimmer had just broken up with Marvel (well, Marvel had broken up with her), and face red and blotchy, she had run into the café.

The owner – Mrs. Seeder – had sat her down and practically pushed a glass of black coffee into her hands, despite the fact that it was 5:00 in the afternoon and a Tuesday.

Twenty minutes later (and a cup of coffee, and a bowl of tortilla soup) Glimmer was officially feeling better, and she now had a job.

Johanna was the other waitress on her shift – 4:00 P.M. to 8:00 P.M. on school nights, 4:00 P.M. to 10:00 P.M. on weekends, and 12:00 to 6:00 on Saturdays and Sundays.

She ate at the cozy café after school and for dinner. Basketball – her _life_, thank you very much – was why she wasn't fat from Mrs. Seeder's good cooking.

Until one day, it all changed. Drastically. Very, very drastically.

Clove stared at Shimmer. "So, let me get this straight. You want us to go out to this café I've never heard of with Annie, Cashmere, Cato, Peeta, Marvel, and Cashmere's brother Gloss."

Shimmer beamed at her. "Yes, exactly!"

Clove stared at her. "Just one thing, Shim. Are you insane?"

Shimmer shook her head. "No, of course not. Why would you ask me that?" Then she frowned. "But a lot of people _have_ been asking me that." Oh, joy, now she was smiling again.

Clove's last thought as the two of them exited the house was _I hate optimists._

In Clove's (probably disturbed) mind, there were four types of people.

-Optimists. They always saw the glass as half full, no matter what. It got extraordinarily annoying, especially as Clove hated sunshine and rainbows. No, she liked dark storm clouds and rays of death and doom.

-Pessimists. The glass was half empty and they were often the type that Clove was friends with – rude, sarcastic, and liking Evanescence.

-Realists. They drank whatever the heck was in the glass, no matter what. They were the 'suck it up, buttercup' kind of person. Clove also called them the 'brutally honest, a.k.a. Candors'.

-And finally, skeptics. This was Clove – they poured the glass down the drain. Clove couldn't do anything without checking it out. She also didn't believe silly rumors, like Miley Cyrus dropping music for rumors. (And honestly, this was as likely as Principal Snow becoming a human being.)

And as she was thinking these deep, proverbial thoughts, Clove realized that they were there.

Glimmer had always liked just relaxing in a booth after working for a while. She curled up on the booth that she and Johanna usually sat at with a cup of hot black coffee – one sugar, just the way she liked it.

She was doing her Trig homework when _they_ came in.

Who, you ask? Shimmer & Crew.

Clove liked the small café from the minute they walked in. The owner, a woman named Mrs. Seeder, ushered them to a line of seats on the back, facing the windows.

"Ya'll will have to wait for a minute or too. Both of my waitresses are taking a little break right now," she said, glaring at a girl off to the side who had work spilling out onto the table. The girl lifted her head up, and raised her hands up in an 'I'm innocent!' sign.

Clove – fine, and everyone else – gasped when they saw who they girl was.

Wait, what the heck was Glimmer doing here?

"Hello, what can I get you?" she asked with a simpering sweet smile.

The whole time she was taking orders, Clove noticed Gloss staring at Glimmer.

As they were leaving, Clove and Shimmer cornered Gloss.

"Look, if you like Glimmer, then _don't_. She broke… Marvel, Finnick, Peeta, and maybe Cato's hearts soon." Shimmer stated.

"I don't like her," Gloss said.

"Of course you don't," Shimmer said, smiling at him and leading him away.

As Clove watched them walk away, she couldn't help but feel that something was terribly, horribly wrong.

But what Clove didn't see was Glimmer looking at them from the background with a murderous glare.

**a/n: My excuses? I was sick. Then, I got busy.**

**Next chapter: Finnick's party!**

**Oh, and a shout out to ****cherrycolahoneykisses**** has reviewed, like, every chapter! Thanks! Oh, and 50****th**** reviewer contest – I'll write a oneshot of a pairing of their choice – Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus, or Kane Chronicles. Just not slash/femmeslash.**

**Soo… review?**


	8. Chapter 8: Parties and Mysterious Pasts

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN IT NOW, AND I NEVER EVER NEVER WILL.**

**Spoiled Rotten**

**By: Dahliasandall**

**Chapter Eight**

"EEEEEE!" Clove's shrill scream could be heard throughout the Capitol when she saw what Shimmer and Cashmere were planning to do.

So she did what was natural when trying to get away from makeup-brandishing girls: she ran like heck.

This was really one of those times when she was glad she was in cross country.

The nearest room was pale blue, and looked relatively safe. Until she saw its occupant – Glimmer.

"Do you mind?" Glimmer asked, sounding annoyed.

She somehow managed to do this while applying red lipstick.

Clove surveyed Glimmer, and only one thought came up: _she looks like a flapper._

Glimmer wore a knee-length red dress, and black high heels. Her normally shoulder-length blonde hair was curled so it reached her chin, and she wore a red felt hat that covered most of it.

"Do you need my help?" Glimmer drawled, trying (and failing) to put on a Southern accent. Without waiting for Clove to answer, she gracefully stood up and strutted over to the closet.

Glimmer stated pulling out dresses, muttering things like, "No, no nothing at all" and "Green! I need green!"

Finally Glimmer shoved a dress into Clove's hands, and when she saw it, she gasped. The dress had been in a Capitol Couture magazine a few weeks ago.

It was a dark green tank top, with white lace over it. The skirt was ankle-length, and the same dark green with white lace edging. The shoes were ballet flats with a strap around the ankle.

Glimmer pushed Clove down into her vanity chair and started on her makeup: pale pink eye shadow, no eyeliner, black mascara, and pale pink lipstick.

Her hair was straightened so it fell past her shoulders, and it was clipped back by a silver crescent – moon bow.

Glimmer smirked. "Isn't it _gorgeous_?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

Clove rolled her eyes. "Whatever, waitress," she retorted.

Clove had been using this piece of information for a while. After all, you never knew when Glimmer would spring something on you.

Glimmer flushed a dark red. "I'm a _restaurant helper_," she said, glaring at her.

"Whatever, waitress," Clove said, before sprinting out of Glimmer's room.

She went to Shimmer's room, and found them standing there.

"Oh, good, we found you!" Cashmere said, sounding relieved.

She was wearing a pale pink dress with three-quarter sleeves, a black cardigan, and black flats. Her hair was in a bun, with a few tendrils floating down next to her face.

Shimmer was wearing a loose white dress and an ice blue floaty top over the dress, and T-Strap sandals (icy blue, of course).

Annie wore a simple sea green dress with a white three-quarter-sleeved cardigan and sea green flats.

"Come on, let's go!" Annie squealed. Clove didn't know _why_ she was this eager.

Ooh! Annie and Finnick, sitting' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Annie with a-

"You'll shut up if you know what's good for you," Annie said, glaring at her.

Clove hadn't even noticed that she was singing it under her breath. Whoops…

_Saturday, October 25, Odair Residence_

"Well… we could go swimming?" Annie suggested.

Cato shook his head and shivered. "Too cold," he said, teeth chattering.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you came shirtless," Clove snapped.

So far, Finnick's party had been a bust. His little brother was watching them, wanting to report on anything. And it was also really cold, which meant that they couldn't go swimming.

"I KNOW!" Finnick's enthusiastic broke out. "SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Everyone looked at him with varying degrees of shock, interest, or disinterest.

It was Peeta's voice that snapped everyone out of their thoughts. "Sure," he shrugged. "Why not?"

Gloss had found an old bottle – Mexican Coke, which was Clove's favorite. "Okay, Annie, you spin first," he said.

When Annie spun it, it landed on Finnick. She rolled her eyes, but still complied.

Finnick spun it, and landed on Cato. His eyes darted around, but he saw that there was no escape. So, he quickly pecked Cato on the cheek.

"You didn't specify _where_," he said.

Peeta rolled his eyes. "You suggested this game, Odair."

Cato spun the bottle, and it landed on Clove. She squeezed her eyes shut, and rubbed her temples.

When he kissed her, it felt like a million jolts of energy going through her body.

In short, it was the perfect first kiss.

Cato got down on his knee. _Wait, what the fish?_ "Clove, will you be my girlfriend… and help me take my little sister Trick or Treating?" he asked, the last part hopefully.

Clove shrugged. "Sure, whatever,"

"Okay, Cato, now you spin," Marvel instructed.

Cato glared at him. "Quaid, I _know_ how to play. I'm not an idiot; well, not like you. And isn't it Clove's turn?" he added.

"Yeah, whatever. It makes it more fun if you go twice."

Still grumbling, Cato spun again, and it landed on Glimmer. "I'm gonna make his death long and painful," Clove heard him mutter under his breath as he leaned in and pecked her on her lips.

Glimmer looked like she was in Cloud Nine as she spun the bottle.

It landed on Gloss.

"No," Glimmer said flatly, before turning and walking away. Gloss looked hurt, but only for a second.

Clove didn't think anyone else noticed. "I'll go after her," Clove said softly, but she didn't think that anyone heard her.

"Glimmer? Are you okay?" Clove asked, sliding into the passenger seat of Glimmer's red convertible. Clove didn't know why Glimmer needed to drive next door, but whatever made her happy.

Glimmer just crossed her arms and stared straight ahead. "I guess you want an explanation, don't you?"

"Well, yes, an explanation _would_ be nice," Clove admitted.

"Fine. Here's one, if you want one _so badly_. You know what? I don't even care anymore!" By now, her voice had become slightly hysterical and she was crying.

"Glimmer, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

But Glimmer started up like she hadn't heard her. "It was ninth grade, and we were happy. Me and Gloss, you know. Then Shimmer told everyone I was pregnant. The tests weren't mine; they were for my best friend Lavinia. Her parents sent her away because she was pregnant, Lavinia. I really miss her.

"So Gloss broke up with me. He started dating Shimmer. So, I told everyone that Shimmer was cheating on him with Peeta. That's why he hates me. So then they broke up. And do you know the worst part? I still…love…him…" By now, Glimmer was sobbing.

She took out her make up kit. "I'll be back in a moment, okay?" she said, smiling brightly.

Anyone else would say that the smile was real. But Clove could tell it was a fake one.

As she walked back, Clove was wondering how many people here also had messed up lives.

**a/n: YAYZ ANOTHER CHAPTER! Oh, I need ideas! I know that the next chapter is the date, but what comes next? I need ya'll's help! **

**Review, please?**


	9. Chapter 9: Halloween

**Spoiled Rotten**

**Chapter Nine**

**by: Dahliasandall**

Glimmer stared at her ceiling on the morning of Halloween. She had called in sick that morning, and she just wanted today to sleep in and relax.

After all, did anyone care anymore?

Clove poked her head in the door. "Are you okay?" she asked, sounding concerned.

_Well._ It was nice to know that someone cared.

She shook her head. "I'm sick today, okay?"

Clove nodded and closed the door. "I'll leave you to rest," she said.

Glimmer rolled over, onto her stomach. She wasn't really sick enough to be ill from school, but she did have a stomach ache, and her head hurt.

Well, what a fantastic way to spend her Halloween.

_Ack! Why didn't I remember that it was Halloween?_

Clove arrived at Cato's ten minutes before they were supposed to leave. The plan was simple: take Julia, Cato's little sister, trick-or-treating, and then they would go out for pizza.

Clove had gone as Alice in Wonderland – a blue dress with a white pinafore, a black sash, and a black headband. She was wearing a fancier version of combat boots, and a white cardigan.

But she was _not_ expecting the sight she saw at the door. A girl, about seven or eight, stood at the door with her hands on hips and a glare on her face.

The little girl wore a pink dress with lots (really, too much) tulle and pink ballet flats. There was a novel golden crown, with fake pink jewels stuck on it.

She had to blink several times before bending down to look at her. "Hey, you must be Julia! I'm Clove!"

"Nice to meet you," Julia said with an eye roll. "CATO! Your girlfriend is here!" she yelled up the stairs.

But when Cato came down the stairs, Clove had to stifle a laugh.

He was wearing a Prince Charming outfit and a scowl. "I wanted to be a pirate," he said glumly, sighing. "But my mom made me dress up like this so _Julia wouldn't feel bad_."

"Oh, come on," Clove said, tugging his sleeve. "We gotta leave soon."

"Yes, Catokins, we do! Mother wants you to take me with you when you go out for pizza," Julia said, sticking up her nose.

"WHAT?" shrieked Cato, sounding very OOC for the moment.

Clove shook her head. _No! Stop breaking the fourth wall!_

"Clove? You okay?" Cato asked, sounding… concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about breaking the fourth wall."

"It's only breaking the fourth wall if you mention it. Plus, I know I'm not canon," interjected Julia. Seeing Clove's disbelieving face (and Cato's _extremely_ confused face) she added, "I read the books."

"Wait! What books? What have I missed?" Cato exclaimed.

The two girls exchanged looks. "C'mon, Cato, we should leave soon if we want to get good candy," Julia said, tugging his sleeve.

Together, the three of them set off towards the sunset…err…the houses that held much candy.

_Wednesday, October 31, 10:00 P.M._

_ Amelle, Georgia (Halloween Night)_

Clara Finch Fox, or Foxface (as most people called her) lay upside down on the couch, letting the blood rush to her head.

"Why are ya doing that?" asked Katniss Everdeen, one of her best friends.

"I'm bored!" she replied.

"Why would you be bored?" replied Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter. "You have the best house ever!"

Many people would agree that the 'Honey House' was the best house ever. It was a one story house with a large front porch and relics like an old Coke machine. Inside, it was painted a warm yellow with large, squishy couches (for the living room). The kitchen was small, but cozy; her family ate at a table near the back of the house, which had four bedrooms (master, one for Foxface, and one each for her stepsisters).

The whole house was covered in relics like typewriters and old license plates.

"Yeah, but there's no party without Clove or Annie!" Foxface replied. "It won't be any fun at all," she huffed, falling with a gentle _thump!_ And flopping down on the couch, huffing.

"Yeah, but…" Madge trailed off.

Katniss sat up. "Hey! Let's go into town!" The others agreed.

Most of the time, half of the school's teachers weren't there the day after Halloween. There really was no wonder that it was the worst performing school in the district, mainly because of that kind of thing.

Actually, scratch that. After _every_ holiday, half of the teachers (hem hem, Haymitch Abernathy and Principal Cray, hem hem) were out.

It wasn't that they actually _minded._ It was really not being able to score high enough to get into college that worried them.

_October 31, 8:30 P.M. Halloween Night_

_ Pizza Inn, Capitol_

"Okay, someone better explain this whole "breaking the fourth wall" thing to me," Cato said, arms crossed.

Clove sighed. _Where do I even start?_ "Okay, so a few months ago, my friend Katniss – you know, the pyromaniac? – wrote a book. She called it The Hunger Games, and it's in a dystopian future. So, every year, 24 kids – a boy and a girl from each district, I'll explain that later – are sent to an 'arena' to kill each other. Last one standing wins, you see."

"Yeah, but how are we in it?"

"Well… Katniss and I were in a fight when she wrote it, so I'm a psycho killer obsessed with knives from District Two. You, on the hand, are a bloody brutal boy. And half of the FanFictioners who ship "Clato" –oh, I'll explain it in a minute, okay? – think that we're the 'real star-crossed lovers of the 74th Annual Hunger Games'. Got any questions?"

"Okay, what the heck is 'Clato'?"

"Clato is Cato and Clove. Yes, we're in the books. Yes, people 'ship' us. We're actually a very popular couple."

Cato just stared at her. "Do I really want to know?"

Julia interjected cheerfully, "No, you probably don't. Let's not even get started on the lemons!"

"Lemons. Don't. Even. Ask. Just… just Google it, okay?" Clove practically begged.

Cato just shook his head.

_Later that night_

"What's going on?" Clove asked. Police cars were outside the house, sirens blaring.

"Shimmer! Shimmer, what the heck is going on?"

Shimmer's was pale, and she was crying.

What she said next shocked all three of them. "Glimmer… Glimmer, she's missing."

**a/n: ooh, cliffhanger… he he, I'm evil!**

**so sorry… this chapter is way late, Ack! **

**So, I really need ideas! Ideas help me! **

**Please review! Also: if you don't have a FF account, then you can review as a guest. **

**I convinced a kid in my English class to call me Clove ;-) **


	10. Chapter 10: Ace Detectives

**Spoiled Rotten**

**Chapter Ten**

**by: Dahliasandall**

talk: normal (Clove) POV

_talk:_ 3rd person POV, Glimmer

"What do you _mean_ Glimmer's missing?" Clove demanded.

Shimmer nodded. "She's just… _gone_."

Then, James Shine rushed over. His face was hard and set. "Principal Snow will let you and Clove have tomorrow off and Friday off, Shimmer. But you'll have to go Monday."

Shimmer sighed. "Okay."

Clove couldn't talk. Although Glimmer wasn't the easiest person to be friend with, she was still her sister.

And she _would_ help her sister.

_A girl, who doesn't even look twenty, walks into the airport, stiletto heels clicking. Her perfectly polished nails click along the handle of the (designer) rolling suitcase._

_She checks the flight board, and walks over to the gate, where she waits._

Shimmer and Clove opened the door to Glimmer's room. It was undisturbed, which Clove wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"So, what are we looking for?" Clove asked.

Shimmer waved her hand. "Oh, anything of importance. You, know, something like a suicide note." she said.

Clove stared at her in horror, realizing what she meant. "_Shimmer!_ Do you really think Glimmer committed suicide?"

"Wait, and for the record, don't joke about suicide. Just…please, just don't." she finished.

Shimmer sighed. "Okay, let's keep searching. "

The two of them sifted through her room.

"Shimmer! Come here!" called Clove.

"What is it?" asked Shimmer.

"Look at this! It's…" Clove didn't get to finish because Shimmer cut her off.

"Glimmer's phone?"

Suddenly, James burst in to the room. "Girls, we have news. We checked her bank account, and Glimmer's been making withdrawls from her account in small amounts for a long time." With that, he walked out.

_The girl settles herself onto the seat, next to the young woman._

_ "What's your name?" asks the young woman in an effort to be friendly._

_ The girl didn't answer her, but instead just stared straight ahead._

"Can you hack into it?" asked Shimmer.

Clove nodded slowly. "I think I can."

"I think I can, I think I can…" muttered Shimmer.

Clove glared at her. "Oh, shut up!"

"You should check her calls," advised Shimmer.

Clove snorted. "What are you, The Queen of Your Sister? You don't even know her!" she snapped. Shimmer glared at her.

Shimmer probably would have hurt her, if she didn't have the phone.

"I'll check her calls!" Clove said brightly, in an effort to defuse the tension.

Shimmer stared at her warily. "Okay."

"Look!" Clove cried. On Glimmer's phone, the most recent call was to the bank; the second most recent was to the airport.

"I bet she flew out," Shimmer said.

Clove let out a groan of frustration. "Now we'll never find her!"

Shimmer patted her arm consolingly. "Maybe her texts have some clues," she said soothingly.

The two of them stared at Glimmer's phone. "Okay, I'll check her texts now," said Clove.

The sisters – half sisters, but still – glanced at her texts.

"Why was she texting Foxface?" Clove said, staring at the screen in confusion.

The name _Finch ;)_ was on her contacts.

The last texts read:

**R u sure u r gonna do this?**

_**Don't doubt me, Finchy.**_

"I don't know if that's a good or a bad sign," commented Shimmer.

Clove's eyes suddenly went wide. "Shimmer, what if…"

"What if what?" she asked.

"What if… Glimmer ran to Foxface's?"

"Who's Foxface?"

"Oh, sorry. Finch, or Finchy, here, I guess." Clove amended.

"Yeah, but… oh my God!" Shimmer suddenly gasped.

"What? What?" Clove asked, frantically.

"My mom… she had a brother whose name was Bran. He moved away – to Georgia – when he and his wife divorced. I had a cousin – Finch – she had red hair!"

"Small world," Clove remarked with a raised eyebrow.

Shimmer gaped at her. "We just basically realized that Glimmer could be in Georgia, and all you can say is _small world?_"

Clove crossed her arms. "Well, it's a small world because Foxface was one of my best friends in Georgia."

"Oh, that explains it!" she exclaimed.

"So… we'll head out for Georgia tomorrow, okay?" said Clove, who got an affirmative nod from Shimmer.

_The girl exited the plane in Atlanta, renting a car to drive out. _

_ The girl tucked a long strand of blonde hair behind her ears as she walked confidently to the door of the Honey House._

_ She knocked twice, and the door was opened._

_ "Glimmer?" the redheaded girl with the foxlike face asked. "What the heck are you doing here at 3 A.M.?"_

_ The girl – Glimmer – gave the redhead a large grin, one that showed all of her teeth. It might have scared some, but not the redhead. _

_ "Why, Foxy dearest, I thought you'd know. I've come home."_

_ And with that, the redhead – Foxy, what was it? – opened the door to let the blonde, Glimmer, to let her in._

**A/N: Yay, another new chapter! So, I don't know about the rest of you, but where I live, the weather is crazy. Today it's hot enough for Chacos, Nike shorts, and tank tops (no joke!). It's 75 degrees F, and tomorrow it'll be 82… but good for my mom because today's her birthday : ) But the weird thing was that on Thursday it frosted. Last January, on a Saturday it was warm enough for shorts… the next Thursday it was snowing hard enough for us to get half of school off : ) **

**So… review? Please, please please? It'll make my day!**


End file.
